Don't Let Go of Your Chances
by PixelArtyGirl1
Summary: Annabeth's life is perfect. Perfect boy, perfect parents and perfect friends. But Percy is imperfect and Annabeth's feelings change when Percy shows her what being in love really is and to take her chances. But one day Annabeth throws her chances away but only does she realize who she loves when he's nearly dead. Will Annabeth get another chance or are they gone forever?
1. My Perfect Life Begins to Crumble

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

ANNABETH POV

The sun streamed through the window and the crisp morning air filled my room. I grab my phone and see a text message from Luke. 'Valdez just said that I will be working for him in the future! What a snob' The text says. And it's true, how could a worthless kid say that to Luke?

"Annabeth!" My mom yells. "Hurry up or you're going to be late!"

I get up, have a bath and put on some clothes. Another day being popular, amazing me, I think. Pictures of Luke and I and some of our friends surround my mirror.

"Mom? Can I go to a party this weekend?" I ask my mom.

"Annabeth, you've got exams and reputation to work on. Your last report had As and Cs. I am proud over the As but not over the Cs." Mom says.

"Good morning, Athena." My dad says entering the room.

"Good morning, Fredrick." Mom says. I leave the house soon after and walk over to the school. Ugh, Chiron High, horrible name.

Luke stands by his locker with his ever-warming smile.

"Hi, Luke!" I say happily.

"Hi, Annabeth!" He replies. "I've got math first period. Real bore."

"Ugh, I know, it's not like we're going to use it later on in life." I say. He smiles.

The bell rings and it suddenly turns into a sea. I see a girl easily maneuvering people and getting to the front. I see Luke as well and suddenly the girl goes down. I thought I heard a yell of pain but yet I thought it was a war cry. Suddenly Luke is flying and he lands on top of five people. I have never seen something like that happen to a popular guy. The girl is back up again and running as fast as she can.

...…...…

She punched him. I know she did. I see her in class her head bent down over her math. Anger wells up in my throat. I will have to wait until lunch to confront her. I suddenly know how to get her in trouble. My hand shoots up and Mrs. Dodds thankfully sees.

"Yes, Ms. Chase?" Mrs. Dodds answers. What's the girl's name again? Suddenly I remember.

"Ariana Novian is looking at my paper." I say triumphantly.

"Well, Ms. Novian," Mrs. Dodds says looking at Ariana. "Do you object to that statement?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dodds! I was just working on the problem that involved algebra." She almost yells in frustration. I can tell Mrs. Dodds doesn't believe her.

"Mrs. Dodds, she never cheats, the only time she does is during the card game Cheat." A male voice calls out.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Mrs. Dodds yells."How many times must I tell you not to interfere?!"

Everyone turns to Percy Jackson and he's blushing madly.

"It's true!" A female voice calls out. "You can put her in solitary confinement with no one else and Ariana will get 100%!"

"Elizabeth Banks! And don't you think about it Lynn Stanford! Or you Laurie Stephens! And Valdez! You keep out of this." Mrs. Dodds yells. "Detention after-school, all of you!" At that the bells suddenly rang.

...…...…

Luke and I were doubling over in laughter as I told him about math.

"Served her right for punching me!" He said doubling over in laughter.

"I think I better confront her." I tell Luke. He nods after getting himself together after laughing. I see their table and quickly look at their appearances. Ariana has long straight black hair and neon blue eyes, really neon like they could look into your soul and pull out the darkness and crush it. Lynn has long brown hair and brown eyes and seems to be Ariana's best friend. Laurie had deep dark skin and and light brown eyes that seem almost playful. She seemed so nice in a way that I felt bad for being mean to her friend. And Elizabeth has short spiky blonde hair and looked like she could judo-flip you with her pinkie. There were twins with short black hair and freckles everywhere their difference were their eyes one was almond the other was deep brown.

"Zoe Nightshade, don't you dare!" Laurie says playfully. She's laughing and Zoe's tipping a bottle of hot sauce near her fries.

"Hardy har-har, Zoe, stop it or I'll go Skyler-demon on you." Her twin says ominously.

"Oy, isn't that Chase girl from the popular group." Elizabeth says with with a clipped Scottish accent. Ariana's eyes bore into mine and says to her friends "she's coming to talk that's all."

"Sadie! Carter!" Elizabeth says. "Do you guys want to sit with us?" The new kids, that's nice what Elizabeth's doing, STOP IT CHASE. I think to myself. Ariana walks up to me and asks, "What do you want?"

"My boyfriend" I say pointing to him "you punched him."

"Yeah, so."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because he's a self-righteous pig. He tripped me up, made me get trampled on so I punched him."

"Why?"

"Because your boyfriend's a bully, yesterday he beat up Leo, two days ago he threw Zoe's clothes away, four days ago he stole Grover's crutches and threw them in the deep end of the pool and then when Percy went to get them, he stole them AGAIN and put them in the dumpster. He also teased Nico about his father being completely mental which he isn't, and pressured Thalia in climbing to the highest point in rock-climbing and Thalia, hates heights and then cut the rope and Thalia actually cried and teachers had to go help her. That's why."

I don't believe a word of it...

...…...…

I hate science. Hate, hate, HATE it. 1) the teacher picks partners 2) I think she's mental 3) I am the only PERFECT one here, the rest are losers.

"Hello, children! Today we have a project on... Drumroll...humans!" Mrs. Murphy says.

"On the board are your partners."

People are high-fiving each other and muttering 'yes!'.

On the board is the worst partner imaginable.

Percy Jackson.

...…...…

Mrs. Murphy takes us to the library and says cheerfully, "get some books and start working!"

I refuse to talk to him, refuse to.

"Do you know where the books are about humans?" Percy asks me. I refuse to acknowledge him, refuse to. "Aha!" He says and flips through the book. I hear the book slam and hear him mumble. "Definitely not that one." I turn around and walk the other way knowing that the science books are over in the other direction but as I do so I catch a glimpse of his black hair and most importantly his eyes. The look like the sea, calm and beautiful. I mentally shake my head to clear the image of him and continue to walk. He takes another book and sits at the table and begins to read. I take another book and sit opposite him and read as well. I flip to a random page begin reading from there. My eyes look up and takes in that he seems to be... I don't know. His eyes are a sea green and seems to be so beautiful. You're taken, Annabeth, get over it. I mentally scold myself. I then read about the brain.

...…...…

I dream about the time I met Percy. He moved in next-door when he was 6 and mom decided we better go say hi. His mom was recently divorced from Gabe Ugliano and apparently she was never happier. Mom soon found out his dad was Posideon. Mom hated Posideon. But she liked Percy's mom and him. He played in the sand box while our moms chatted.

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth, what's yours?" I say

"Percy." I remember playing hide and seek, building a sand castle and drawing. Soon we had to go. "Awww, do we have to?" I asked my mom.

"You can come back and see Percy tomorrow, isn't that right, Sally." My mom said.

"Of course, Annabeth, remember you are always welcome at the Jackson home." Sally told me. I gave Percy a bear hug which he returned gladly. "Come back tomorrow, okay, Annabeth?" He asked me. "Okay." I tell him. I wave goodbye and feel so happy.

...…...…

I wake up at 7:00 am and suddenly feel like I'm 6 again. Happy and free. I run over to the window thinking I'll see my best friend Percy. But suddenly I remember who I am. I am popular, amazing Annabeth. I feel disappointed in some way and grudgingly get ready for school.

...…...…

**A/N This might be very very similar to other stories but... It's not the same.- Pixel**


	2. I Have Truly Lost A Friend

**A/N I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO**

PERCY POV

I look around and see Leo fiddling with the gods know what and Elizabeth looking desperately at the clock, door and window. Lynn is trying to occupy herself with pencils and pretending that their stick people. Ariana is just staring at the clock like it's her worst enemy. Laurie's mumbling, "Someone just send me to Tartarus". I fiddle with my ballpoint pen. Dad gave it to me. The little button is stuck but I grew fond of it. It's like I have my dad with me.

Someone tossed me a note. I opened it.

'Wanna play truth or dare on a piece of paper? -Leo, Ariana, Liz, Laurie, Lynn,'

I signed my name and tossed it to Leo who evidently was partying inside his brain. Paper was passed around and we all had to do funny things or answer funny questions. The hour soon finished and we were sent home.

"I don't know why I was put into detention all I did was smile." Leo complained.

"Possibly because you look like a little maniac when you smile so she was like 'GODS NO, LEO'S GONNA SET THE WORLD ON FIRE!'" Liz said.

"Liz do you know what you just did?" I ask her.

"Uh, no." She says nervously.

"THIS LEO'S ON FIRE!" Leo sang. We all laughed.

...…...…

"Mom, I'm home!" I call out. My mom appears from the kitchen

"Perseus Jackson, never have I ever seen such behavior!" My mom says. "The principal called. He said you responded back to a teacher and got detention."

"I was defending a friend." I say defensively.

"Who?" My mom says.

"I was defending Ariana Novian from Annabeth Chase, mom." I say.

"Oh, dear. She was very lovely when she was younger, you wouldn't remember because it was so long ago but you two were the best of friends. Everyday when you would play with her at the end she would give this big hug. When you two went to school and you-"

"Stuck by her just in case she was hurt, yeah mom, I know, then after when she turned 14 she left me, she left ALL of us. Then the next day we saw her with Luke and she ignored all of us like we were dead bugs." I say harsher than I intended. Mom looks sad and she nods.

"People do that Percy, it's apart of life. Don't forget that your cousins are coming for dinner." She says.

"Why? What did Uncle Zeus and Uncle Hades do now?" I ask.

"Mainly for video games and also about math class." My mom says.

...…...…

"Hi, Aunt Sally!" Thalia Grace says to mom. "Hi, kelp-head."

"Wow... Just wondering should I call you pinecone-face or nah." I ask teasingly. Thalia cracks her knuckles and looks like she's going to kill me when Nico di Angelo appears.

"Hi, Aunt Sally." Nico says. "Hello kelp-head."

"Hi everyone!" Jason says. "Hi kelp-head

"Why does everyone call me that?" I ask putting on I-am-offended face and the four of them burst out laughing.

"Okay, what game are we going to play?" I ask.

"Terraria!" Thalia decides.

...…...…

"NICO, JUMP, FIGHT, KILL, BULID! I REALLY DON'T CARE BUT I AM GONNA DIE!" Thalia says. Thalia is pushing the buttons so hard I think the controller might break.

"Can I dig?" Nico asks.

"Sure, sure, whatever, NOOOOOOOO!" Thalia cries out frustration as she dies from a zombie. Nico begins to dig a little hole and buries himself.

"Wow, Nico, real smooth." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah and who's the one swimming 'Under da Sea?'" Jason says.

"I like water!" I half-yell.

"Guys, come get your dinner!" Mom calls out. We pause the game and head over to the table.

...…...…

"Nice fish, Aunt Sally." Nico says.

"Thank you, dear." Mom says.

"Yeah, it's really good." Thalia says. I like my cousins, their my best friends apart from Grover, I still really hate Luke for getting rid of the crutches, at least Grover got new ones. Just because his dad is almighty in money doesn't make HIM almighty.

"Kelp-head, are you all right?" Thalia asks me.

"Yeah of course." I reply.

"Are you sure 'cause I think you and that glass of water were having a staring contest." Jason jokes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say again.

...…...…

In my dream Annabeth was 7 and so was I. It was sports day.

"Come on, Percy!" She said jumping on my back, "we're gonna win this thing together!"

I hear the whistle and I start running. I feel exhausted but I don't stop and I feel the ribbon against my chest and hear Annabeth cheering in happiness.

"We won, Percy!" She yells. She gets off and gives me a hug.

"Best friends, remember?" She asks me

"Yeah, best friends." I say.

...…...…

I walk to school and surprisingly bump into my dad.

"Hi dad." I say. This is strange.

"Hello Percy. How are you these days?" Dad asks

"Good" I say. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Very busy these days, fishing industry very, very busy. I will be able to be there on your 17th birthday though."

"Thanks dad." I say. And with that he leaves me dumbfounded.

...…...…

I pass by Annabeth and Luke and head to my locker. 29-14-13-6-12. I open it only to take out my books. Shut the door and hope that I might be able to make the day without being bored to death.

...…...…

**A/N Whatcha think? Yes I will get to the part where Annabeth falls for Mr. Jackson, gosh! LOVE DOESN'T GO POOF! YOU'RE IN LOVE, IT TAKES TIME -Pixel**


	3. He is Close to Breaking My Barrier

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT ARIANA AND THE PLOT AND ARIANA'S FRIENDS APART FROM ZOE**

ANNABETH POV

"-so then, I kicked the ball like 100 feet away, with the goalie scrambling to his feet, and as the ball bounced it went quiet and when the ball hit THE NET! Oh, Annabeth, you should have been there! So anyway, it was silent, the ball was in the middle again and they 'tried' to keep the ball-" Luke droned on and I tore away from his tale of football. He walked past not looking anywhere but straight ahead. I turned around and listened to Luke's tale again and every time I blinked, I saw the sea.

"10-nil and I was like wow, so after we went to McDonald's and we hung for hours... Annabeth, were you even listening?" Luke demands. I jump out of my skin.

"Y-y-yes, I-I was." I manage to say. He raises his eyebrows. "Anyways, I heard that Coach Hedge is going to make us do fencing. Humph, Hedge really needs to get fired." He says disdainfully.

"I better go to class before it turns into the sea." I say my voice almost cracking at the last part.

Why? Why? Why do I feel as if my world is crumbling? The sea, I didn't have any problem with it at first. Then I hear his voice echoing saying on the first day when he met Grover, 'Annabeth and I will never leave your side, we're best friends now.' Why now? 'Because you left them, you chose the well-off side while the others embarrass themselves'. Luke's voice echos and pushes Percy's 9 year old voice far far away. I hurry to class.

...…...…

"-and Troy soon fell. Can anyone tell me what Helen of Troy's dagger was called?" Mr. Bruner said. People's hands were up and mine was down. I felt something hurt like something was crumbling in my chest. I felt shaky, insecure, nervous about someone.

And without warning I run out the door and into the bathrooms.

...…...…

I let out this horrible sob. Tears cut through my make-up making a path, my gray eyes no longer scare people but instead they scare me. My face is distorted through sadness. I close my eyes and search for anything that could have caused this. 'Barrier,' my mother's voice says. 'He broke your barrier. Build it back.' I picture myself rebuilding the wall bit by bit. Sealing it with cement, not letting a single bit of love through only the love I know.

...…...….

I walk in slowly with my make up fixed and my eyes back to normal. "Sorry, Mr. Brunner, I had to use the bathroom, immediately." I say calmly. I glance around forcing everyone to look away. I realize why Luke felt powerful and I accept that. "Do you realize you caused a ruckus in your 'trip' to the restrooms. Asking would've solved that matter." He says steely calm. I don't flinch. "Do you realize that in desperate needs you may use the bathrooms at anytime?" I say with an aura of power covering a 30 mile-radius.

"What happened to you, Annabeth? We used to be good friends you were never like this." A female voice says. I look at her, she hasn't changed always butting in, always annoying. Piper.

...…...…

I remember the day I met Luke. People considered Percy and I were 'together'. What's the matter with these people. People have friends who happen to be boys, gosh. Piper used to like Percy, with that I was scared he'd forget about me and only think about Piper. I realized I liked Percy. I had for a long time. He always could tell when I was hurt or scared. He squeezes my hand. I would tell him today after the bus. We got off and I could feel Piper watch Percy. "Percy." I say

"Yes"

"Ilikeyoualotihavesinveweweresix."

"Slow down." He says, grinning.

"I'm glad we're friends." I say, I can't seem to get the words out.

"I am too."

"I better go, see you tomorrow!"

"See you, tomorrow for your birthday!" He says.

Percy goes inside and closes the door. I suddenly bump into somebody.

"Oh, sorry!" I say.

"It's okay, my name's Luke." He says

That night I thought I would think about Percy but I thought about Luke instead.

The next day I met with Luke and realized, I belonged here, I avoided Percy and everyone else. But a thought crossed my mind if I sat with them would Percy tell me that HE liked ME, would I have stayed? I banish it from my mind and think only of Luke.

...…...…

I see all that by just looking Piper. The bell rings disrupting my power over these kids. How

RUDE.

...…...…

**A/N Hey guys. ANNABETH WILL BREAK IN NEXT CHAPTER HONEST PROMISE. If you see Hold on to Your Chances, IGNORE IT. Ok? Came up with better title. - Pixel**


	4. Saving Annabeth

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

PERCY POV

Annabeth seemed powerful in way today. Which isn't like her. At all. Today she actually spoke to me but I really wish she hadn't.

"What did you find out about humans?" I ask. She spins around.

"First off I can't believe you'd ask such an idiotic question and second, oh wait you are an idiot." She said and laughs. She seemed more like Luke. I grabbed a book and flipped to a page. Muscles, it read, are very important. They form strength- I flipped to the next chapter. Hair. Great stuck reading about hair. I really wish I got paired with Thalia right now.

"Oh, by the way, I read that book." She says.

"Oh, by the way I haven't." I say. "What did I ever do to you? Piper said you were mean to Mr. Brunner and everyone else in the class."

"Because they're imperfect, Percy. The only people who are perfect at least have a life, and know what love is." She says. No, I think, everyone in that class knew what life was, it wasn't having attention, it was living and surviving.

The bell rings. Annabeth sighs as if it's a last resort and says, "you can come to my house to finish the project."

"Ok" She leaves briskly.

...…...…

"-she tells me all this, it's insane! She doesn't know what she's talking about and-" I rant

"Percy, can't you see?" Thalia and my mom ask in unison.

"What?" I ask,

"You still care about her." Mom says.

"Nah, I think he cared about waaayyyyyy back." Thalia says. I blush. She grins.

"Love is putting someone's need before your's or trying save them from something that they think is right but is wrong, it will sometimes destroy barriers that surround your heart. Like Annabeth, she built them so high she thought that love was power. But her heart hates the barrier, it's fighting for someone, sometimes the barrier will suddenly crack or fall causing that person to realize who they love. Say if they were very above it all and loved someone not to their rank. Their personality would crumble when they would think or see them. You don't have a barrier. So you don't crumble." Mom says.

"Go on Kelp-Head." Thalia says. I smile at that.

...…...…

"Your late." Annabeth says coldly. We sit outside. We put together our project and after I ask her, "why do you think only 'perfect' people know about life?"

"Because that's the way it is" she says.

"Then what is love?"

"When people grow fond of each other." She says firmly.

"No" I say.

"No?"

"Love is" I begin, "putting someone else's needs before them and never leave their side," "Like jumping into Tartarus with them?" I nod, "protecting them from evil when they think it's good. It destroys barriers and some how destroys pretense of love from another person. Someone can build a barrier so high that they think the kind of love is power, but it's not. But love isn't some fairy tale either. Sometimes it can crush people when a person dies or leaves them. Love can be dangerous but happiness at the same time." I say. I surprise myself. But Annabeth says on the brink of tears "so someone you thought loved you can pretend?"

I nod.

"I remember on the day before my birthday. I was going to tell you that I liked you in a way." She says. "Don't laugh."

I don't, instead I take her hand and squeeze it. She smiles. "If I had a second chance, would everyone accept me again?" She asks. "I'll make sure of it." I tell her.

...…...…

**A/N I know this one is kinda gushy but IF YOU READ THE BOOKS THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE BOOKS. Don't forget to review! - Pixel**


	5. No Such Thing as Perfection

**_I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO_**

ANNABETH POV

I felt happy. My barrier crumbled into nothingness and my sense of power vanished. I didn't care. I ran upstairs, mom wouldn't be back until 4pm and dad would come back from the store at 3:45. I grabbed some make up remover and a cloth. A part of me asked should I do this? I slowly removed my make up and suddenly cried. What if they never accepted me? What if Percy regrets his decision? I look up and see my face. Red and blotchy but...me.

The pictures surrounding my mirror are gone in a flash and delete everyone on text messages apart from Luke.

I text him, I realized I made a mistake. I chose someone else.

I send it without hesitating.

Luke replies instantaneously. WHAT?! ARE YOU MAD I AM THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU!

I reply, no you weren't, you never were, I chose Percy.

Then that's when I regretted my latest text. Oh, the text says, the worst thing that can happen.

I block Luke and delete him. I get rid of all my 'friends' numbers and block Luke and delete him again. I curl up on my bed and go to sleep.

...…...…

"Annabeth!" Dad calls out. He walks up the stairs. He finds me lying in bed. Which isn't like me. "Annie, wake up."

"I am awake, dad." I say groggily.

"What happened to all your pictures and your make up? Did you throw it out?" Dad asks. I nod. He seems surprised. "What happened?" He asks me gently.

"I left Luke for Percy." Is all I say.

"Well, then." He says. I'm expecting anger at throwing away my perfect life with both hands but instead he claps his hands and says "THANK YOU, ZEUS!"

I feel surprised. Had my dad detested Luke ever since I turned 14?

"Your mother, Annie, will be a kid in a candy store!" He says happily. What the Hades just happened?

"Annabeth, Fredrick, I'm home!" Mom calls out.

"Athena, Annie wants to tell you something and it's the best 'something'!" Dad tells my mom.

I hear the precise footsteps as my mother ascends the stairs, the air makes you relax and her face always breaks into a warm smile. I've seen her do it loads of times with customers.

"What is it, dear?" Mom asks me.

"I left Luke for Percy." I tell her. Mom's smile turns into a kid's smile she jumps up and down yelling "FINALLY!". After that I just go to sleep.

...…...…

Whispers surrounded me.

"She's mental to leave Luke!"

"Snob! Thought she could get more attention!"

"Rude little pig!"

Someone yelled out "HOG!"

"LAY OFF HER! ALL OF YOU!" Thalia yells. She puts her arm around me and says "Ignore them Annabeth." Someone insults Thalia and suddenly she yells a war cry and charges and I hate to think what happens to the guy. Ariana comes, of all people. She whispers "Glad you left the pig." She smiles like a little kid in a candy store, then I remember my mom. PUSH THAT IMAGE OUT OF YOUR MIND! I yell mentally to myself. I see Percy waiting for me and suddenly things go back to normal. Thalia emerges with a smile and says "Gave them a right warning." I hold Percy's hand and he gives my hand a comforting squeeze. He suddenly tenses and I see why. Luke strides past. Ready to beat up a certain person. Percy holds tightly onto my hand as do I. I remember when we were 6. We were in a toy store looking at the different types gum. Then Percy was being dragged away! I held on tight and pulling backwards.

"Don't let go!" He tells me.

"I won't Percy, your my best friend." I remember telling him. He suddenly was released and we ran back to our moms crying about a man trying to steal Percy. He brings me behind him, hiding me, Luke seems to look for me but can't see me. Percy relaxes, he says " Don't want a repeat of the gum incident, now do we?" He says. The bell rings. He kisses the top of my head and says "See you at Lunch."

"See you" I say.

...…...…

I quit home ed. and volleyball so I could do art and architecture, luckily, Ariana took both those classes. "You like building and designing buildings?" I ask her. "If you count Minecraft then yeah, sure" she tells me. "I also like football, but I quit when Luke came on" she told me. Wow. Gave up a sport to avoid him. Good tactic.

The art room was beautiful. We had to do portraits. Ariana got paired up with Grover and I got paired up with Rachael Elizabeth Dare.

"Hi, Annabeth" she says cheerfully.

"Hi, Rachael." I say, I always liked Rachael.

"Leo realized something," she told me.

"What did he realize?" I ask

"That my initials spell R.E.D." She says laughing, "so now that's my nickname, Red."

I laugh as well.

During class I realize Ariana added horns on Grover in the painting. They were laughing. Mainly because Grover loves nature and said 'I wish I was a satyr'. Also because he actually looked like one.

...…...…

I sat next to Percy at Lunch. When anyone stared at me Thalia would crack her knuckles and they always turned away. Leo was humming 'Girl on Fire' and apparently Ariana and her friends moved to this table as well and Liz just sat next Leo looking like what kind of monster did I create? "What's Leo singing?" I ask Percy. He chuckles and says "After detention Liz said that whenever a teacher sees Leo smile they put him detention in case he sets the world on fire so Leo sings 'This Leo's on Fire'" I laugh.

...…...…

Nothing is perfect. I learned that when I left Luke, I just never thought about Percy.

One afternoon we got mad at each other. It would have passed, but I had to make it worse.

"Goodbye, Annabeth." Percy said angrily

"Goodbye, Captain Saltwater." I say harshly. Percy hates that nickname. It sets him off. I usually hate it but now...I felt like I achieved something. It was going to rain, I should have said good bye and left, right? Wrong. Rain begins to pour.

"Why can't you just leave things alone?" Percy asks.

"Mainly because I have brains unlike you." I say angrily. We're getting drenched.

"Then why do you get Cs in every science test?" He asks. That sets me off.

"WELL WHY DO YOU RUN AWAY FROM EVERY THING THAT EFFECTS YOU!" I ask

"Me, run away?!" Percy asks angrily.

"Yes you, Percy Jackson, you're a COWARD!" I yell. I'm crying now. Is it just me or is he crying too?

"Maybe you should go back to Luke then!" He says harshly.

"Maybe I should!" I yell. I storm inside my house. With hot tears running down my cheeks.

...…...…

**_A/N Hi, I stayed up to half past eleven making this. I am completely zonked, anyways, review and rate.-Pixel_**


	6. Someone Is Hitting on Me (literally)

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES AND HE IS COMPLETELY EPIC.**

PERCY POV

Annabeth should have kept quiet. I didn't mean those things. But apparently she did. I never cry. But here I am in my room with tears streaming down. I don't run away, do I? I should have kept walking, I should have... I don't know. Why did I tell her to go back to Luke? She would be an outcast. He won't accept Annabeth a second time. I feel like I failed. I was to stop from her from getting hurt but instead... I hurt her.

"Percy, I'm home!" Mom yells. I wipe my eyes and say "I'm upstairs!"

...…...…

Mom met someone from my school. My English teacher. Apparently she met him a while back and was waiting to tell me. So Mr. Blofis ate dinner with us. He's kind to my mom. Which is good.

"Chicken is delicious, Sally." Mr. Blofis says.

"Thank you, Paul." Mom replies.

"Can Thalia come over, mom? We will be in the basement playing video games." I ask. I can trust Thalia. Mom knows something is wrong.

"Ok, then." She tells me.

...…...…

We sit downstairs playing Minecraft Xbox 360.

"Spill, Kelp-head, I know you need to tell me something." Thalia tells me. I am always amazed at how much Thalia seems to look like she's short tempered but in actual fact she can see things immediately. Like a few weeks ago she knew I took her diamond sword in minecraft for fighting mobs.

"Promise me you won't go and kill her." I say.

"Fine" she huffs.

"Annabeth and I left each other." I say.

"Oh. Can I kill her?" Thalia asks. I shoot her a look that says, really?

"Fine, fine" she says. "She let go of her chances, she threw them away. You told her, after she sat with us, Don't let go of your chances. And she did. Annabeth chose her path and we can't interfere. Now, GIVE ME BACK MY DIAMOND SWORD!"

...…...…

I lay in my bed thinking about what Thalia said. 'She let go of her chances, she threw them away. You told her, after she sat with us, Don't let go of your chances. And she did. Annabeth chose her path and we can't interfere.' She's right we can't. Annabeth will have to choose her path. Maybe, she was supposed to be with Luke not me. I realize that's true. I can't have to myself, so I set her free and let Annabeth choose her path.

...…...…

In school, I feel cold, even though the windows are closed and it's nearly summer. Every time I walk I feel colder, a shiver up my spine. I don't know.

...…...…

I walk along the road to my house, I say road, kind of like an alley. Something sends me flying. Laughing in the background, I get up scared now, then I feel a blow that sends me to the ground, I feel another and another and another. One in my stomach. One along my back, one on my head. I cough out something red. And suddenly everything goes black.

...…...…

**A/N Sorry for short chapter. HAD TO WRITE THIS .Review and rate. -Pixel**


	7. Books Tell The Future

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

ANNABETH POV

"-he hurt you, Annabeth." Luke says. He accepted me and told me it was okay and that I made the wrong choice. He's fine now, looking after me, being nice.

"That's all he will ever do, your brain had told you he will hurt me, you did the right thing." Luke says convincingly. But I am not convinced. So many people who were my friends now look at me in hatred. And Percy, he seems defeated but like he has let it go.

I eat my enchiladas, I then stop because it reminds me too much of Grover.

"After-school do you want come over?" I ask.

"Sorry, I can't, dad says I have to help him in the business sooner or later, so I have a lesson with dad." He says. I give him a sympathetic smile and as bell rings I tell him, "Well see you tomorrow."

...…...…

Art is no longer is deemed enjoyable now. We are to paint a loved one. Crack, my barrier goes. I sigh and draw mom. In the middle of class Ariana shakes as she draws a little kid with brown and white hair and neon blue eyes. Ariana breaks down. "Dead!" She says. "Gret is gone." Grover comes and tells her that she's not gone. Soon Ariana continues. Grover is drawing Juniper, always smiling. Rachael draws her dad.

...…...…

Architecture I don't enjoy either. We have to design Olympus, it's a challenge. Crack, my barrier goes. Percy told me I could design Olympus because I was the best architect he had ever seen. I accept the cracks. Power is not love so don't try to rebuild it, Annabeth. I tell myself mentally.

Math, I dread. Not only does Percy ignore me, but he avoids me.

"Ms. Chase, can you solve this problem, 12 x 34 + m - 20=398

"The answer is 10, Mrs. Dodds." I reply. She nods. I will try to make the best of this day.

...…...…

I walk home. Mom is usually silence now and I don't like it , she is not happy. When Percy was around she was happy. I sigh. Crack, my barrier goes. On the verge of crumbling, I go upstairs and read.

Once she was happy,

She had all she needed, family.

She also met this person, so different to her,

She loved him,

And he loved her.

Her family was not happy,

They planned to get rid of him.

They took an iron club,

And went searching for him.

She was left at home, reading a book.

He was walking home, whistling a happy tune

The father tripped him up,

And said "I want the first blow on the bug."

So he whacked him hard on his stomach breaking all his ribs.

So the mother called out "I want the second blow on the scoundrel."

So she whacked hard along his back,

He yelled in pain-

I gasp. It has started raining. I hear a yell of pain. No, I shake my head, the book, that's all it is, the book.

-calling to her,

But she could not hear.

The brother, so greedy in his nature said, "I'll finish him off."

So he whacked him hard on the head.

He coughs out blood,

And his sea-green eyes are in pain-

The book seems so far away I think of someone, of Percy.

-His black hair coated in mud and blood.

The family laughs-

Why did I choose this book? Is it trying to tell me something?

"Annabeth is ours forever, Perseus." The family tells him

And with that he breathes his last breath.

I remember mom reading this to me when I was 3. It was a coincidence that my name was in there. Percy = Perseus. Oh no. The book was here for a reason.

Something's going to happen.

...…...…

I pace in my room. THINK, ANNABETH, THINK!

"Mom!" I yell, mom will help. She has too. Boom! Goes my barrier. I only know one thing I love Percy Jackson. Mom comes upstairs and asks "What is it?"

"Percy going to be killed, something is going to happen." I tell her.

"Look!" I say " 'The family laughs, 'Annabeth is ours forever-"

"It's only your name and the description of Percy, dear." She says smiling.

"Perseus." I say. "The book says Perseus. That's Percy's full name. This happen a thousand years ago and it will happen again." My mother looks scared.

"Find Percy!" She says. We rush to his house while getting soaked the process. Mom knocks on the door.

"Percy, your lat-." Sally stops.

"Where's Percy?" I ask.

"He's not here." Sally says. I am on the verge of crying. Luke did this, he was like family in a way. 'Dead!' Ariana's sad broken voice rings out. What happened to Ariana's sister? I stumble.

"Look for him" is all I can say. With that Sally runs out he house looking for her son. Mom calls the school and I check the alley next to their house. Lying there nearly dead, is Perseus Jackson.

...…...…

**A/N Cliffhanger! Good news: MORE CHAPTERS, Bad news: DLGOYC is nearly finished! :( Remember to review and rate! - Pixel**


	8. I Feel Scared

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, JUST PUTTING THAT OUT THERE.**

ANNABETH POV

"Percy!" I yell but it comes out ragged and quiet. I run, not minding the mud and dirty water lap over me. I crouch down too fast I am coated in mud and water. I wipe it away. Blood stains the water. I cry so loudly. Rain continues to soak me. "I-I love you." I stutter.

"Help! Somebody please!" I yell. Sally comes running. She looks at her son and bursts into tears. Mom comes suddenly as well. She calls the ambulance. Mom gives me a big hug. Tears streak down my muddy face. Percy will not die, he will not.

...…...…

THALIA POV

I listen to Green Day. I hope Annabeth rots with the demon, Luke, I think. "Jason, Thalia!"

Dad calls out.

"Yeah?" Jason and I answer at the same time.

"We've go to go, now!" Dad yells.

"Okay!" I yell back. I pause my song and right in the middle of the best part, too. Ugh.

"This better be worth it because if it involves going in the rain then I'm not going. This hair ,took an hour to do." I say.

"Percy's in hospital." Is all that dad says and by the tone of his voice, it's pretty bad.

"Well, come on then!" I say.

...…...…

It takes me a second to see the red, black, blue bruises. His arms cut, his head could've been bashed in and his legs have 2 nasty long cuts. A bruise is on his face too. I see the shoe marks on his skin. His skin is pale, his lips seem to be dry and really red. Tomorrow will be Percy's birthday. Friday. I take an empty seat next to Aunt Sally, who's crying, holding his hand, stroking his hair.

"Lucky, that girl found him."

"Could've died if she found 5 minutes later."

"She said a book help her, you know that old book written a thousand years ago about the girl and the boy and her family killed him."

"Crazy girl."

Girl? Who? Rachael? Piper? Ariana? Liz?

"Aunt Sally, what's the book about that helped you find Percy?"

"It's not pleasant, but I will tell you." She said "This happened a thousand years ago, a girl met this boy, even though she never wanted anything, she fell in love with him. Her family loved her and wanted her for themselves. They made an iron bat or club and searched for him. They beat him to death. The name of the girl and the boy are strange."

"What are their names?" I ask.

"Annabeth and Perseus."

...…...…

Annabeth found Percy. Athena beat him up? No, no, no. Luke did. Luke was jealous. Like in the story, the family beat up the guy. He was like family to Annabeth in a way. Sally is staying with Percy and I want to as well.

"Ma'am, you must go." A doctor tells me.

"No, I am staying with my cousin until he comes home." I protest.

"Ma'am"

"Sir"

"You really must go."

"No"

"Ma'am, I am afraid, I must insist."

"No, you can't make me, I am staying with my cousin!"

"Security!" I should have shut up. By instead I fight. They take me by the arms and I thrash around. Biting, kicking, yelling some unpleasant things to the security. They leave me in the waiting room and lock the doors to Percy.

...…...…

Sadness is the first thing I get. Tears. Be strong, Thalia. For Percy. I-can't-stop-this-crying-! Dad picks me up like I am a rag doll and takes me to the car. I curl up in a tight little ball. I feel so scared, frightened. I can't move. I groan. And whoop-de-do, crying, AGAIN. I feel useless, I feel like Percy. Asleep but not asleep, awake but asleep.

I sniffle. Jason says "He will be alright."

My dad picks me up again and plants me on my bed. I stare fixated on a point that's not there. I am staring into nothingness. I should read or listen to my music. I can't move. I should talk to myself. Not gonna happen. I send a silent prayer to Apollo. Let my cousin be cured.

...…...…

Sleep comes to me when the sun rises. Dad tries to get me out of bed but he can't. I groan. My dad and Jason manage to prop me up between them and as soon as they let me stand on my own, I fall down. Jason calls someone, doctor maybe. Great, Percy and I can be hospital cousins until the week ends. Whoop-de-do.

Piper comes through the door. She manages to her me to sit up and she manages to hide the dark circles and do my hair. Since my clothes from yesterday aren't too bad, I wear them. I still can't move. Dad takes me to the hospital before school. When I come to see Percy, Sally and uncle Posideon sit next to him.

"When I said I will be there for his birthday, I didn't this!" Uncle says on the brink of tears. "My boy, my greatest pride."

I sit next Percy. I have the ability to move again.

"I'll tell you about school every time I come to see you." I tell him.

"Thalia, come on, time for school." Dad says. I sigh and walk and slowly become more stiff, unmoving and sad.

...…...…

**A/N So sorry about not updating! Weekend, pancakes, sleep and then the horror, SHOPPING FOR FOOD. But I promise loads of updates! Oh and thank you to all who reviewed! - Pixel**


	9. The Worst Day In My Life

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

ANNABETH POV

I had done this. I had practically almost got him killed. I sob. I don't want to go to school. I know what will happen. Whispers, teasing, shoving, tripping. Everything. No one will defend me. Because I don't deserve it.

"Time for school, Annabeth!" Mum calls out. I wipe my eyes and trudge downstairs.

Waffles are for breakfast. I love waffles, but today, I felt sick. Mom looks at me worriedly. I think that she thinks that I'm serial killer. Obviously. I hear the bus arriving.

"Have a good day." Mom says. I doubt it, mom, I doubt it.

...…...…

I fall and land almost on my face. A pair of boys snickering and pointing. I am on the verge of tears. I find a free seat and suddenly a girl says, "Seat taken, Chase." She says my last name like venom. Which it probably is. I get pushed and things are thrown at me. A single tear rolls down my cheek.

"Looks like you're gonna have to stand, Chase." A boy yells. Everyone laughs.

"It seems that you are right." I say my voice breaking. Everyone snickers. Thalia comes on, dazed. That doesn't lessen her hatred.

She shoves me aside and I fall down again. Thalia scowls at me and leaves.

"How's the view?" A familiar voice calls out. It's Leo. As soon as I get up he pushes past me which sends me falling again. I land hard. All the wind is knocked out of me and the fact that we're starting to move doesn't help. We come to another stop.

"Well, well, well. Ms. Chase keeps falling. I guess that means we conquered her." A voice says smugly. Luke. Of course. He has no respect for me now. I can breathe now. I start to get up only to be kicked in the ribs and sent falling again. Tears roll down. I try again but again I am kicked. Please, lose interest, I think to myself. I get up again as we're moving.

I walk down the aisle to a free seat when I am suddenly kicked again in the back. Everyone cheers and congratulates Luke on kicking me down. I crawl away to the seat and cry.

...…...…

I lock myself in the bathrooms until the bell rings. Better than facing everyone, I think. I get to class. Avoiding everyone. I love art, it's just, people are there who once were my friends.

The art teacher tells us to paint a train. I don't ask. As soon as the teacher leaves, paint splatters my train. Then more paint follows, hitting me and my painting. I get another canvas. I feel paint splattering on my legs. Water soon follows. That doesn't help. Paint splatters on my pencil, canvas and me. More water. The water is cold so I shiver. Someone passes by with...balloons? Suddenly paint is splattered ,along with rubber, and it soaks me in multicolored paint. When the art teacher comes in she gasps.

"Ms. Chase, what is the meaning of this?" She says sternly.

"I-" I begin.

"She took all our paints and drenched herself in them, Mrs. Edgar!"

"As well as our water!"

"No! That's not true! I got splattered by paint by everyone else!" I say.

"Everyone else says differently!" Travis Stoll calls out.

"Detention to you for an entire week, Ms. Chase." The art teacher says. "Go clean yourself up!"

I run to the bathrooms in tears. I take off my shoes and scrub off all the paint, most gets off but some leaves stains. I take my socks and try to clean them as well. I sob. I am stained for life. I double over sobbing. Drip, drip. Stained water falls. Sorry, Percy, so sorry. I think. I wash my face and try to clean my hair as best as I can. I clean my hoodie and my shirt. I take hand paper and wet it with water and manage to clean my pants.

Well I guess my day could get worse. I trudge back to class.

...…...…

As soon as the bell rings I am at the cafeteria. I have to get here first otherwise I'll will be covered in fries. A storm, as predicted last night, comes with dark clouds making the cafeteria seem darker. I rush over to the darkest table for one person and sit down. Thunder rumbles and the rain pounds. What have I done? No one sees me. I am fine with that.

I jinxed it. Soon enough water bombs are thrown at me, soaking me. I cried all day, I'm not going to cry now. The bell rings. As I walk, I am pushed, shoved and trampled. My head aches, my entire body aches. All I want to do is sleep.

...…...…

In the hall it's worse. I am shoved, my hair is pulled, I am kicked all the time and then suddenly I am thrown to lockers REALLY HARD, I crumple, slowly losing vision, pain comes again and again and...darkness.

...…...…

**A/N CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! Sorry about not posting as much as I used to. I have to get my school stuff. :( BUT I will be working on a new story! Demi-god stuff. Percy Jackson will come soon though but... Uh yeah. If you see a story called Trident soon, READ IT. But anywho, review and rate! -Pixel.**


	10. Being Cinderella

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

THALIA POV

I sat next to Percy. I regretted what I'd done. In the hall I needed to get through, as usual. I thought I wouldn't be able to move. I shoved her away in the hall, well I say shove it was more like loading her on a slingshot and firing her to Timbuktu. When she fell down I thought it was her being dramatic. But no. She was half conscious. Slowly becoming unconscious.

But the idiot Luke had to go had more pain. Percy would be angry with me. No matter what she did he would love her. At least she was alright.

"Today was alright, no one was thrown in the dumpster and Annabeth is alright." I tell him. I feel guilty at the last part. That's when Percy begins to wake up.

...…...…

The doctors usher us out of the room and they crowd around Percy blocking the view. I gulp down all my fear and try to be more happy for Percy. But when they allow us back in, he remains unconscious.

"What happened?!" I ask fiercely.

"We don't know. He was waking up but then it was like he gave up and went back unconscious." A doctor replies.

"We'll make sure next time he stays awake!" I growl. He nods. I feel like slapping Percy and yelling "BLUE COOKIES!" But that might kill him from shock. But I will try that when he is well enough to go home. What if... Annabeth came to see him? Would he wake up? Would he wake up and to remain conscious? No. Nothing but the medication can wake him up. I sigh. I had hope there. "At lunch Leo was making the Eiffel Tower out of fries. It fell down all over him when he eat a fry. It was funny. Then frank put a bit of ketchup where the tower used to be and said "I recommend using this very fine and very red, ketchup-y cement.' Then Piper said 'make the tower of Pizza.' So Leo did and then it fell over." I tell him. Hopefully the mention of his friends will wake him up. No movement. "Mrs. Dodds taught us random things and, um, a school dance is coming up." I tell him.

"Thalia. Time to go" dad said.

"Try to wake up, Kelp-Head." I say to Percy, my voice catching at the end.

...…...…

I check my phone.

Ariana: how's Percy?

Zoe: that is none of thy business.

Skyler: can you please stop with medieval time stuff.

Zoe: does thy have a problem?

Ariana: how is Percy? And Zoe don't speak medieval right now, just because you were cast for Artemis's lieutenant does not mean that you ARE medieval.

My friends. Always funny.

Thalia: he's fine.

That's the truth, or at least part of it.

"Thalia, remember that Hera doesn't like you using your phone." Dad says as he comes into my room.

"It's always about Hera, then, not the fact that your nephew could DIE!" I say bitterly. He clears his throat and says "just reminding you."

"Zeus, I'm home." Hera, my evil stepmother, calls out. I groan. I switch off my phone and hide it under my pillow.

"Hello, Thalia." She says with such contempt that the most hateful person in the entire world would be put to shame. That's Hera for you. Being the best and the snobbiest at everything.

"Hello, Jason" she says with equal contempt

"The phone, Thalia, hand it over." Hera says superiorly. I groan and hand it over to her.

"No phone for a month." She says.

"What?! That's not fair! I only used it for five minutes!" I yell.

"2 months." She says. Dad looks at me sympathetically.

"Hera, one week, Thalia has had a lot going on right now." Dad says.

"Zeus, you know the rules and so does Thalia. No phone usage. You got her this phone against my wishes, it is only fair that she gets 2 months." She says convincingly. I groan.

...…...…

2 month ban from my phone, dishes and making dinner. I feel like Cinderella minus the big poofy dress, glass shoes, evil stepsisters and Prince Charming. I hold back a laugh.

"Oh, Thalia can you do the washing of the clothes, I'd do it myself but I'm so tired." Hera says. Yep, definitely Cinderella. I march over to the washer machine and put in the clothes.

"I wish that Hera was fired to Timbuktu." I mutter.

"Don't let Hera hear that." Jason says coming behind me. I chuckle.

"I'd do that than the chores." I say. We laugh.

"I heard Percy almost woke up today." Jason says.

"Yeah, it was like he didn't see anyone so he went back unconscious." I say.

"Maybe he was looking for some one." Jason said thoughtfully. He has a point.

"I got it!" I half yell.

"What have you got?" Jason asks.

"What if Annabeth came to see him. Do you think he would wake up?" I ask him.

"Maybe. But you first gotta say sorry to Annabeth first." Jason said.

...…...…

Annabeth might be Percy's only hope, how do I do this? Annabeth walks by, trying to hide. It doesn't work. She trips and falls and then snickers echo in the hall. I'm trying to be more active. Not groaning and being stiff. I flunked my math test because of that.

I walk over to her. No doubt that she will be so afraid that she can't even look at me.

"Annabeth." I say.

"Oh. Hi, Thalia." She says nervously.

"Relax. All I wanted to say is that I'm sorry for being mean." I tell her

"Really?" She says surprised.

"Yes, really. Look you can come sit with us if you want." I tell her. I leave her with a stunned expression on her face.

...…...…

**A/N Finally. Phew, that chapter took me forever. I try to make Thalia's perspective funnier than the others because, well, SHE'S THALIA. I'm thinking of writing a PJO Truth or Dare. Should I or nah? Oh and pleeeeeeeaaaasssseeeee with a blue cookie on top check out my Demigod story called Trident! I will give you a batch of blue cookies! Review and Rate! -Pixel**


	11. My Life Gets Complicated

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, I WISH THOUGH!**

ANNABETH POV

I feel stunned. I'm in a daze. Thalia, the one who I would have thought to be the most angry, APOLOGIZED. I should be apologizing. Not them. Maybe she's doing it for Percy's sake. Not to be nice to me. I discard the thought. At least they're not being mean. The bell rings bringing me from my thinking chamber and into reality. I rush to art.

...…...…

I sit next to Thalia.

"What did the Jell-o say to the other Jell-o?" Leo asks.

"I'm so Jelly." Calypso says automatically, guessing it.

"Aw, you said you wouldn't tell." Leo says pretending to be sad. Everyone laughs.

"Leo, everyone would've guessed it." Piper says in between laughs.

"I got one!" Leo says. "Ahem. If King-Kong went to Hong Kong, played ping-pong, had a sing-song and then died, what would they put on his coffin?" Leo asks triumphantly.

"Uh, flowers?" Rachael asks.

"No. Then it wouldn't be a joke." Leo says. Everyone looks puzzled. Even Calypso who knows all his jokes

"A grave?" Nico asks.

"Not yet." Leo says, laughing.

"Dirt?" Jason asks. Leo shakes his head. I suddenly know the answer.

"A lid." I say.

"Finally!" Leo says dramatically. "The most smartest being in the Milky Way!"

I blush and everyone else laughs.

Suddenly, Ariana comes running. She sits down and says "Mom and Uncle Apollo are just really annoying sometimes."

"Who's your mom?" I ask. Since I really don't know a whole lot of everyone's parentage.

"Artemis. She has this group called the Hunters of Artemis . And-"

"I'm doing a play on it and also I'm actually in the group." Zoe says interrupting Ariana.

"Thank you, Ms. Nightshade, for interrupting." Ariana says sarcastically. "Anyways, uncle wants me to do the 'thing', Thalia, I told you, for the Lights dance and mom wants me to practice archery. ON THE SAME DAY." Ariana bangs her head against the table. "My life is so complicated."

Everyone nods in sympathy.

"Speaking of which, have you got everything?" Thalia asks.

"It was SO heavy, we had to put it on a car just to get it to the gym." Lynn says, laughing.

I guess people are trying their best to be nice. I just wonder what it's all about.

...…...…

"-which comes to to the conclusion that Pi, is able to go on forever, can someone please tell me the first THREE numbers from Pi?" Mrs. Dodds asks. People had fallen asleep.

"Banks!" Mrs. Dodds barks. "The question, please!" Liz wakes up immediately.

"2.12?" Liz asks.

"Wrong!"

"Stanford!"

"3.15?"

"Wrong!"

"Collins!"

"3.13?"

"Wrong!"

"CHASE!" I flinch.

"3.14" I squeak.

Mrs. Dodds's mouth twitches.

"Correct." She says sickly sweet. "For your ignorance, all of you shall be stay behind and write every known number in Pi!" People groan.

"That's not fair!"

"We only started it this week!"

"Can we write only the first 12 numbers?" I ask.

"Yes!"

"We know those ones!"

"Please, Mrs. Dodds?"

"ENOUGH!" Everybody flinches. "DETENTION TO ALL WHO SPEAK WHICH MEANS EVERYONE!"

People gasp. There are yells of protest, threats and anger.

"QUIET!" The evil teacher yells. "Now, moving on to lines of symmetry. It means equal, like folding it in half. The rectangle can not be folded diagonally-" suddenly the bell rings. People cheer and rush out the classroom.

...…...…

"-symmetry, then the bell rang and everyone yelled and cheered. It was funny." Lynn said describing math class to Thalia. Thalia was clutching her sides from laughing so hard.

"Come, let's go watch Ariana." Thalia says in between laughs. It was after school and it was archery. We walk to to a place to sit.

"And FIRE!" A woman's voice yelled out. Several thuds were heard from the arrows hitting the targets. We sit on a bench. Zoe and Ariana both hit bullseye. Artemis looked around 30 or so with long, silver hair. SILVER.

"Why is Artemis's hair silver?" I ask.

"Dyed it, Ariana said that she wanted to 'fit the part'" Liz tells me.

"Oh" I say.

"Good. Now I need you all to go into groups, we're going to play a little game." The man-Apollo says grinning.

"Not a game, Apollo. A practice. You must shoot the targets in 15 minutes. One group will have gold arrows and the other shall have silver. Whoever has the most arrows from the targets wins." Artemis says. "Hunters! To me!"

"So then I get the boys. Okay. My group come!" Apollo yells.

"Not a game, eh?" Thalia asks. "I'm thinking of joining. What do you think?"

"You should join, maybe you might be a lieutenant." I tell her.

"Over Zoe's dead body." Thalia says chuckling. "Better off just being a hunter."

"1, 2, 3! GO!" Artemis yells. The two groups sprint into the woods outside the school.

"Do you think if we went in the woods, we would get shot?" Laurie asks.

"We would so get shot." I say.

"Suddenly, I feel scared of Ariana." Laurie says.

We all laugh. About 10 minutes later, a whistle blows. Everyone comes out. Ariana has an empty quiver and Zoe has one arrow left.

"Next time you should bring 2 quivers." Zoe says jokingly to Ariana. "I had to lend you about 5 of mine." Ariana laughs.

Artemis comes out holding silver arrows and Apollo comes with gold ones.

"64 silver arrows and..." Artemis says happily.

"16 golden arrows." Apollo grumbles. The hunters cheer in happiness.

...…...…

"Are you sure, Thalia?" I ask. Thalia asked me if I wanted to see Percy.

"It'll be good...for him." Thalia says. "It'll be good that he knows your near."

"I just feel...guilty." I say looking down.

"It wasn't your fault, it was the big pig that calls himself human." Thalia says angrily.

"I told him about it so that's why." I say quietly.

"He would've found out sooner or later." She says gently. "Besides, he knows everything."

"I'll come." I say. Thalia smiles.

...…...…

Sally sits beside Percy, she looks so sad. I feel guilty.

"Hello, Annabeth." Sally says friendly.

"Hello, Sally." I say.

I sit in the empty chair next to Percy.

"Hi, Percy." I tell him. "It's Annabeth."

And at that, his eyes open.

...…...…

**A/N Hi? *dodges tomato* ahhhh! Okay! I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating! Don't kill me! It's just. School is coming, fanfiction stories and a sleepover. And of course PANCAKES. I made blue cookies! Jk. They WERE supposed to be blue. They came out green. But I ate them. Big question. SHOULD I DO A PJO TRUTH OR DARE OR NO? (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) cookies for your epic support! Review and rate! - Pixel**


	12. A Damsel That Can't Supervise

**HEY GUYS! WHAT UP?! Okay, bad grammar. I am going to explain why your lovely story was on hold for a long, long, long, LONG time.**

**1) Nicest people in the world (hi mum and dad) say "DON'T USE ANY ELECTRONICS OR DIE!"**

**2) The best thing in the world happened to me. Writer's block.**

**3) I was sent to Hogwarts. Not really, I was sent to SCHOOL! **

**4) French doesn't like me. SPANISH DOES! **

**5) Major cookie withdrawal. Like a day or something.**

**6) I got super hungry and super addicted to memes.**

**7) I read the House of Hades. WHY? WHY? WHY UNCLE RICK?! Appreciate my anger.**

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. On with the story.  
**

* * *

ARIANA POV **(I felt like trolling you guys)**

"Mom, I've told you! I have to be there to supervise!" I argue. Mom rolls her eyes.

"Ariana, you have the possibility to go compete in the Olympics!" Mom says.

"But Apollo might mess everything up! I HAVE to go." I counter back. My uncle is known to mess things up. Like my birthday party when I was 5. That was a nightmare.

"I'll call Dionysus, he'll help." Mom says coolly.

"Just because Dionysus is named after the god of wine and the god is supposed to have party advice, doesn't mean YOUR friend has party advice!" I yell loudly.

"Ariana! I refuse to argue with you, your case is hopeless, so either you get your head together or there won't BE a dance." Mom says sternly. I groan in frustration and storm up to my bedroom.

* * *

Groaning, stomping and kicking the walls, wasn't helping my cause. But I still did it. I text Thalia, saying that she better watch Apollo like a hawk. It's not my fault that I'm good at archery, it's not my fault that mom wants me to do the Olympics, it's not my fault that I can't supervise the FREAKING DECORATION!

"Yo, Grumpy!" A British accent calls outside my window. I poke my head out the window to see Liz's spiky blond hair.

"Before you call me a 'damsel in distress', let me actually get out of here!" I say to my friend.

"Alright, 'damsel in distress'!" She yelled back. I grab the pipe outside and begin to climb down

* * *

"Ariana! why is Thalia watching me like the world depends on it." My uncle calls out.

"Because it does depend on the world." I joke. He pouts.

"Hazel! Got any idea what we should do for the stars?" Lynn asks Hazel.

"Um, maybe like crystals or something, I can ask my dad." Hazel says.

I look up at the ceiling. Wire connects and zigzags across the lights above.

"And how is this safe?" Katie asks.

"It's not." Laurie says. Katie takes 2 large steps back. "And possibly if the wire sparks, we'll all die," Katie takes another 2 steps back. "But this should be fine." Katie exhales. "Unless it rains and leaks."

"Why am I going to this dance again?" Katie asks nervously.

"Laurie's kidding, we fixed the leaks for now so, no one's going to die." I say.

We take the black fabric and we begin to attach it to the ceiling, although my uncle got tangled in streamers. As soon as things began to go well, I hear the all-too familiar walk.

"It's Artemis!" Zoe hisses. I bite my lip and look around for an escape.

"My mom's going to kill me!" I whisper to her.

"Don't worry, I'll say that, um, I don't know." She says. I run to a window and hoist my myself up. I open the window and slip outside. I look back and Zoe mouths 'I've got this.' I take this as an opportunity to run back to my house.

* * *

ZOE POV

I watch Ariana sprint towards her neighbourhood. I see Artemis, entering the gym.

"I presume my daughter is hiding." She says. Shoot, she's good.

"Artemis, I am afraid your daughter was never here." Thalia says.

Artemis scoffs. "When I went to check on her in her room, she was not there." Artemis says looking at Liz.

"So _Elizabeth_," Liz flinches. "I presume YOU knew where she went." Artemis says.

"Excuse me, but if we say Ariana was never here, she was never here." Piper says convincingly.

"Quite correct." Reyna agrees. Artemis raises her eyebrow.

"Let us hope you are correct." Artemis says. And at that, she leaves.

* * *

**A/N WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DID IT! SO SHORT BUT I DID IT! So, um. I will update on the weekends. I said WILL! People have faith in me. So happy, fun, magical times. NINO KUNI! Sorry, just love that game. MINECRAFT! Again I love that game. I am also watching Catching Fire. NO WIRESS! Sorry. I am rambling aren't I? Okay. SORRY FOR CLIFFIE LAST CHAPTER! LOVE YOU GUYS! Review! -Pixel**


	13. IMPORTANT AN

**Guys,**

**Bad news. School is getting in the way and I am finding it really hard to accommodate the stories into my schedule. I will still review and PM, don't worry, but expect updates coming really slowly. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, the chapter is being written and I just have to dive into my memory to write it. But, one thing you can look forward to is that the next chappie is in Percy's POV! And a guest requested for Tyson to come in so expect him too. Also expect 2 new stories coming very soon... I won't give you any spoilers. Soooo. Also Mockingjay Part 1 is coming out! Anyone excited?**

**-Pixel**


End file.
